Uchiha Naruto
by Yamigakure no Ryukage
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Naruto adalah putra dari Uchiha Madara dan Uzumaki Mito dan dia dikirim ke masa depan oleh Ayahnya yaitu Uchiha Madara, OC, TYPO, StrongNaru, dll.


Disclaimer : This Story Belongs to Me, I Just Borrow the characters from other mangaka.

Title : Uchiha Naruto

Rating : M

Pair : Naruto x ?

Genres : Adventure, Action, Romance, Tragedy, dll

Summary : Apa jadinya jika Naruto adalah putra dari Uchiha Madara dan Uzumaki Mito dan dia dikirim ke masa depan oleh Ayahnya yaitu Uchiha Madara, OC, TYPO, StrongNaru, dll.

—II—

Chapter 1 : Uchiha Naruto

"Ah..ahh... ahh... terus... Madara-kun..." terdengar erangan atau lebih tepatnya desahan dari seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah yang kini berada di bawah seorang yang dipanggilnya sebagai Madara

"ahh... Mito-chan... punyamu sempit sekali Mito-chan... aku sudah tak tahan lagi" gerakan pinggul Madara pun kian cepat dan sukses membuat wanita bersurai merah dibawahnya yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Mito mengerang

"ah..ahh... aku j-juga Madara-kun... ahh.. kita keluar sama-sama..." dan keduanya pun menggerakan pinggul mereka, tampak keringat membasahi tubuh telanjang mereka

"ahh... Mito-chann.. aku keluar" dan Madara pun menyentakan pinggulnya hingga penisnya melesat ke pintu rahim Mito

"ahh... aku juga" dan Mito pun juga terlihat mencapai puncaknya, terbukti dia kini memeluk Madara dengan begitu eratnya

Setelah benih cinta milik Madara keluar semua kini dia berguling kesamping Mito yang terlihat masih menikmati puncaknya

"Apa kau yakin Mito-chan, aku memang mencintaimu tapi apa tidak apa-apa jika kau mengandung bayiku ?" kata Madara yang kini menatap Mito dengan ekspresi yang sulit di deskripsikan

Mito kemudian mulai membuka matanya dan kini dia berbaring menghadap Madara dan dia pun mengecup bibir Madara,tak lama kemudian dia menjauh dan kini menatap mata Madara langsung

"Ne... Madara-kun, apa kau tidak percaya padaku ? orang yang ku cintai hanya kamu tidak Hashirama dan tidak ada yang lain, aku hanya ingin memiliki anak darimu, bukan dari yang lain" kata Mito

"tapi kau kan sudah punya suami, dan aku juga tak ingin menghianati sahabat terbaiku meski aku mencintaimu Miko-chan" kata Madara dengan tangannya mengelus pipi Mito yang kini berada di atasnya

"maafkan aku Madara-kun, aku mencintaimu tapi aku malah menikah dengan Hashirama... hiks... maafkan aku" kata Mito dan dia pun meneteskan air matanya

"sudahlah... tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan Mito-chan, mungkin tuhan punya rencana yang lebih baik lagi... " kata Madara menenangkan Mito dalam dekapannya, dia mengelus pelan surai merah Mito

'Kami-sama... kali ini biarkanlah aku bersikap sedikit egois, aku mencintai wanita ini... biarakanlah dia melahirkan anak ku' batin Madara berdoa, dia pun melihat Mito yang perlahan mulai terlelap dalam dekapannya

Sebenarnya Madara merasa bersalah, dia tahu jika mereka berdua saling mencintai namun disisi lain mereka tidak bisa bersatu. Mito yang statusnya sebagai istri dari Madara yang tak lain adalah Hokage Konoha dan juga adalah sahabat terbaiknya

Sungguh jika bisa memilih dia akan memilih Mito tapi dia tak ingin Mito merasa bersalah terhadap klannya, ya... Hashirama dan Mito menikah karena perjodohan antara klan Senju dan Klan Uzumaki, walaupun kelihatannya Hashirama menyukai Mito, namun tidak untuk Mito

Hati dan perasaan Mito sudah terpatri kepada seorang Madara, dia mencintai Madara sudah sangat lama. Ketika masih kecil, dia di culik oleh klan yang sedang berperang dengan klan Uzumaki dan di jadikan sandera, namun tanpa di duga dia diselamatkan bukan oleh anggota klan Uzumaki maupun Senju yang saat itu sudah beraliansi, namun oleh seorang Uchiha, yaitu Uchiha Madara

Dan walaupun bertahun-tahun mereka berdua tidak bertemu Mito selalu teringat bagaimana Madara menyelamatkannya dengan gagahnya, dan sejak itulah dia jatuh cinta kepada Madara, namun sayangnya ayahnya yang merupakan ketua Klan Uzumaki saat itu malah menjodohkannya dengan Hashirama, seorang pemuda yang pada umurnya sudah menjadi pemimpin klan Senju

Dengan tidak ingin menolak permintaan ayahnya dan tidak ingin membuat klan Uzumaki malu dia terpaksa menerima perjodohan itu

Dan sekali lagi hatinya di permainkan lagi oleh Kami-sama, dia kembali berjumpa dengan Madara saat dia sampai di Konoha, dia pun mengetahui dari Hashirama jika Madara adalah sahabatnya dan juga pemimpin Klan Uchiha yang berafiliansi dengan klan Senju dan lainnya untuk mendirikan Konoha no Sato

Saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Madara keduanya pun kaget, mereka sama-sama bertemu dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, senang bisa bertemu lagi tapi sakit disaat bersamaan, Mito belum tahu kalau Madara juga menyukainya, tidak... tapi mencintainya waktu itu

Akhirnya dia tahu perasaan Madara saat penyegelan Kyuubi kedalam tubuhnya, waktu itu Hashirama dan Madara berhasil mengumpulkan ke sembilan bijuu, walaupun kebanyakan adalah hasil kerja dari Madara

Di bawah instruksi Hashirama kesembilan Bijuu pun di bagi kepada kelima negara Elemental yang sudah terbentuk agar keadaan seimbang, dan Konoha pun mendapatkan Kyuubi

Kyuubi yang saat itu sedang dalam pengaruh genjutsu dari Madara pun menurut, tapi Madara juga punya batas dalam menggunakan genjutsunya, Hashirama yang mengerti akan keadaan sahabatnya pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyegel Kyuubi ke dalam perut seorang Jinchuuriki

Pada awalnya dia sangat kesulitan untuk mencari Jinchuuriki karena dengan chakra Kyuubi yang tidak terbatas mustahil bagi orang biasauntuk dijadikan wadah Kyuubi

Akhirnya dengan sangat frustasi dia meminta Mito untuk menjadi Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, awalnya Madara tidak setuju jika Mito dijadikan Jinchuuriki, jika gagal seorang jinchuuriki akan langsung mati karena chakra kyuubi yang sangat besar merupakan racun bagi tubuh seorang jinchuuriki yang tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan bijuunya

Namun larangan Madara pun ditentang keras, bagaimanapun juga Hashirama adalah seorang Hokage dan dia juga merupakan suami dari Mito, sedangkan Madara bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Mito

Di saat malam penyegelan Kyuubi berlangsung Madara secara rahasia menemui Mito di tempat pribadinya, dan dia akhirnya menyatakan perasaan yang sesungguhnya kepada Mito

Mito pun teharu dan dia membalas perasaan Madara, merekapun melakukan hubungan suami istri pertama bagi mereka dan mereka juga tahu mereka saling mencintai walau Mito bukan milik Madara

Dan saat penyegelan itu pun hati Madara seakan tercabik-cabik karena metode penyegelan yang dilakukan oleh Hashirama masih belum sempurna dan membuat Jinchuuriki kesakitan, dia ingin mendekat kearah Mito dan menenagkannya tapi sekali lagi Miti bukanlah siapa-siapanya

.

.

.

Di bawah kepemimpinannya klan Uchiha menjadi klan yang sangat ditakuti saat peperangan antar klan terjadi, dia memperoleh julukan Dewa Shinobi oleh Shinobi-shinobi lain karena kelihaiannya dalam ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, kinjutsu, kenjutsu, taktik, strategi dan masih banyak lagi

Dia pun berhasil membuat klan Uchiha yang walaupun terlihat dingin dan menakutkan menjadi salah satu klan yang memiliki peduli besar terhadap anggota klan lain

Dan dia pun satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengaktifkan Eternal Mangekyo Sharinggan kala itu, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya dan dia pun hanya bisa diimbangi oleh satu orang yaitu Hashirama Senju

Walau dulu klan Uchiha dan Senju selalu berperang namun kini mereka sudah berafiliansi dan mendirikan satu desa damai bernama Konoha no Sato

Tapi walaupun dia sudah menghilangkan kebenciannya dan menjadi sahabat dari Hashirama dia tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan nya terhadap seorang Mito Uzumaki

.

.

.

Kini sudah sembilan bulan berlangsung sejak malam itu, malam dimana Mito meminta agar dia mengandung anak dari Madara

Mito Uzumaki kini sedang mengandung dan tampak tak lama lagi bayinya akan keluar, walaupun Mito selalu menghabiskan waktu dirumah dengan suaminya tapi dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Madara

Dan saat pertama kali Madara mendengar berita bahwa Mito mengandung anaknya dia senang bukan main, dia berjanji dan bertekad dia akan melewati segala konsekuensi nantinya dan dia juga rela di cap penghianat, perebut istri orang dan sebagainya asal dia bisa hidup bahagia dengan Mito dan anaknya nanti

Sedangkan dengan Hashirama sendiri bukannya dia tidak curiga jika istrinya jarang di rumah dan dia tiba-tiba mengandung, dia juga ikut senang saat dia tahu bahwa istrinya telah mengandung tapi entah kenapa perasaanya selalu tidak menentu

Kadang emosinya keluar saat melihat kearah perut Mito seakan di dalamnya bukan anaknya dan hubungannya dengan Madara pun akhir-akhir ini jadi renggang

Tapi Hashirama mencoba untuk menyangkal perasaan itu, dia tidak ingin berpikiran aneh kepada istri dan sahabatnya itu

.

Dan saat malam kelahiran putra Madara pun tiba, hari itu tanggal 10 November. Di dalam suatu ruang tampak Mito sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan anak pertamanya itu

Sedangkan di luar ruangan tampak Hashirama, Madara, Tobirama dan beberapa orang tengah menunggu Mito yang sedang berjuang di dalam

Tampak diantara mereka semua hanya Madara yang tampak tidak sabar, walaupun masih terjaga dengan image tenangnya tak ayal peluh menetes di dahinya dan dia semakin sering menghentakan kakinya ke lantai

Tobirama pun memicingkan matanya ke arah Madara, 'kenapa dengan dia, dia seperti sedang gelisah' pikir Tobirama bingung

Dan sebenarnya Tobirama dari dulu memang tidak suka dengan Madara, dia lah orang yang menentang agar Madara tidak di jadikan Hokage dan sekarang dia pun curiga karena kakak iparnya sering ia lihat bersama dengan Madara dari pada dengan kakak nya sendiri

'Ada yang aneh dengan nya, aku harus menyelidikinya lagi' pikir Tobirama

Dan persalinan yang membutuhkan waktu hampir dua jam itu pun berakhir, tampak suara tangisan bayi yang kencang terdengar dari tempat Mito melakukan persalinan

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya mereka semua di perbolehkan masuk oleh dokter yang membantu pesalinan Mito, tanpa seorang pun sadari muka dokter itu pucat pasi karena bayi yang di lahirkan oleh Mito tadi tidaklah mirip sama sekali dengan sang Hokage

Kini Mito nampak mengelus muka bayi yang kini berada dalam pelukannya, nampak rambut hitam jabriknya yang nampak seperti madara berada di kepalanya, irisnya matanya belum terlihat namun ia yakin pasti mirip dengan ayahnya dan yang ia warisi dari ibunya hanya wajah tampan dan kulit putih bersih, sungguh sangat tampan bayi itu

Saat semua orang tampak sudah masuk, pandangan Mito untuk pertama kali langsung kepada Madara dan Madara pun hanya tersenyum lembut kepada Mito

"ne Mito-chan... bagaimana dengan keadaan anakku apa dia sehat ?" tanya Hashirama yang membuat tangan Madara terkepal karena melihat Hashirama dan Mito tampak dekat

"dia baik-baik saja Hashi-kun... dia tampak tampan seperti ayahnya" kata Mito

Saat Hashirama meihat bayi itu entah kenapa emosi itu kembali dan dia tidak suka dengan bayi itu

"dia sama sekali tidak mirip denganmu kak" kata Tobirama yang langsung membuat suasana di ruangan itu menjadi berat

Dan disaat bersamaan Mito dan Madarapun saling berpandangan dan mengangguk, Madara pun berjalan kearah Mito dan berhenti di sebelah Mito, hal ini membuat yang lain bingung kecuali dengan Tobirama yang semakin mengernyitkan keningnya

Menghela nafas sebentar kemudian Madara berbicara "maaf Hashirama... tapi anak itu adalah anakku dan Mito-chan, itu bukanlah anakmu..."

Sontak pernyataan Madara membuat semuanya kaget, "a-apa maksud-..." belum sempat Hashirama menyelesaikan perkataannya buru-buru di potong oleh Mito

"Madara-kun benar Hashirama... anak ini adalah daranh dagingku dan Madara-kun bukan darah dagingmu" dan pernyataan Mito yang menambahkan suffix 'kun terhadap Madara dan menghilangkan 'kun dari Hashirama membuat semuanya kaget terlebih Hashirama

"Hahaha... kalian berdua jangan bercanda, ini benar-benar tidak lucu... apa maksud kalian berbicara seperti ini HAH" bentak Hashirama yang tampaknya emosinya mulai tercampur

"sekali lagi maafkan kami Hashirama... aku dan Mito-chan sudah saling mencintai, tolong relakan kami bersatu... aku mohon Hashirama" kata Madara memohon dengan menghilangkan gengsinya sebagai Uchiha dengan dia memohon kepada Hashirama

Mito pun memegang lengan Madara dan menenangkannya, tak ayal ini membuat semuanya kaget dan Hashirama pun menggenggam tangannya sangat erat hingga berdarah

"apa maksudnya semua ini hah, kalian berdua sudah kelewat batas. Kau Mito, aku mencintaimu lebih dari nyawaku sendiri tapi kau tega menghianatiku... dan kau Madara... ku kira kau adalah sahabat sejatiku tapi kau.. kau... kau menghianatiku kenapa" teriak Hashirama kepada kedua insan dan seorang bayi yang menangis di depannya

"maafkan aku Hashirama, tapi aku sudah sangat mencintai Mito... tolong biarkanlah kami bahagia" mohon Madara

"apa... membuat kalian bahagia, yang benar saja... Tobirama cepat kau bawa bayi itu dan bunuh dia, aku akan membunuh Madara dengan tanganku sendiri" kata Hashirama

Mata Madara da Mito pun membelalak, dengan segera Madara mebuat serangkaian segel tangan dengan sangat cepat... dia kemudian menggendong Mito dan bayinya dan meninggalkan mereka dengan sebuah kilat hitam

"cih... Tobirama kau ikut aku kejar Madara, yang lain segera jaga klan Uchiha agar tak membantu Madara, bunuh saja jika ada yang melawan" kata Hashirama penuh emosi

Yang lain pun hanya mengangguk, mereka kaget dengan sikap Hokage mereka yang berubah terlebih Hashirama 'kakak' pikir Tobirama sebelum dia dan kakaknya pergi dengan **Jikukan Ninjutsu** miliknya

Madara dan Mito berteleport ke suatu tempat yang nantinya akan menjadi **'Lembah Kematian'**, "Kau tak apa-apa Mito-chan ?" tanya Madara khawatir karena Mito yang keadaannya kurang stabil sehabis persalinannya

"aku tak apa-apa Madara-kun ?" kata Mito sambil tersenyum walau wajahnya pucat

Dan teriakan seorang bayi di dekapan Mito pun mengambil alih perhatian mereka berdua, mereka pun tersenyum lembut dan mulai mengelus rambut sang bayi

"tenanglah nak... ayah ada disini, ayah pasti akan melindungimu dan ibumu..." kata Madara dan sukses membuat sang bayi diam, perlahan matanya pun membuka dan menampakan iris seperti ayahnya

Sedangkan Madara dan Mito pun tersebyum menatap bayi itu, "ne Madara-kun kau punya ide untuk nama malaikat kecil kita" tanya Mito

"uhm... Na-Naruto... ya Naruto, Uchiha Naruto... " kata Madara

"Uchiha Naruto... nama yang bagus, kuharap kau akan menjadi shinobi hebat seperti ayahmu nak" kata Mito sambil mengelus pelan rambut Naruto yang kini menguap pertanda mengantuk

"Apakah sudah cukup bermesraannya eh, Madara ?" kata seseorang di belakang mereka, Madara kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan mndapati Hashirama dan Tobirama berdiri tak jauh darinya

"Hashirama... tak akan kubiarkan kau membunuh anak dan wanitaku" kata Madara

"sejak kapan Mito-chan menjadi wanitamu, tenang saja aku tak akan membunuh Mito-chan atau lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisa... yang akan kubunuh adalah kau dan anak sialanmu itu"

Sejenak Madara menatap Tobirama, bisa gawat kalau Tobirama tiba-tiba melakukan jurus ruang nya dan mengambil Naruto

Madara kemudian mendekat kearah Mito, "ne, Mito-chan sekarang dengarkan aku... mungkin ini akan menjadi pertrungan yang besar dan mematikan, aku tidak yakin aku bisa bertahan atau tidak... tapi aku harus melindungimu dan juga Naruto"

Dan setelah membisikan sepatah kata kepada Mito, mata Mito pun melebar, "apa kau yakin Madara-kun... ? kita tak akan bisa bertemu dengan Naruto lagi" kata Mito dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya

"maafkan aku Mito-chan, tapi itu yang dapat kita lakukan agar nyawa Naruto selamat" kata Madara

"baiklah..." untuk sesaat dia ragu tapi setelah melihat muka lucu Naruto, keinginannya agar Naruto tetap hidup kembali muncul, dia segera memakaikan sebuah kalung berbandul batu ruby yang terdapat inisial 'MM' kepada Naruto

"lakukan Madara-kun..." dan Madara pun melakukan segel tangan yang sangat rumit kemudian menghentakannya ke tanah

"**JIKUKAN NINJUTSU : TIMES ARK" **dan dengan itu muncul cahaya di perut Naruto dan tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang seperti ditelan bumi

"apa yang kau lakukan Madara" teriak Hashirama

"sepertnya dia mengirim bayi itu ke masa depan kak" ucap Tobirama

"sial... kau pasti akan kubunuh Madara" teriak Hashirama dan segera menyerbu kearah Madara yang sudah mengeluarkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharinggan nya

'Hiduplah terus Naruto... kami menyayangimu...' batin Madara dan Mito bersamaan

Mito yang ingin membantu Madara dihalangi oleh Tobirama dan terpaksa kalah karena kondisinya juga kurang mendukung untuk bertarung

Dan setelah itu terjadilah pertarungan kedua orang paling berpengaruh di dunia Shinobi kala itu, dan juga merupakan akhir hidup dari seorang Madara Uchiha

.

.

.

**MASA DEPAN (7 TAHUN KEMUDIAN)**

Pagi hari di desa konoha seperti biasanya selalu ramah dan sejuk. Terlihat seorang anak kecil berumur 7 tahun sedang bersiap-siap di sebuah kompleks klan Uchiha

Dia tampak memakai baju hitam lengan pendek dan berkerah tinggi yang mempunyai lambang kipas di punggung nya dan celana krem pendek di bawahnya, tak lupa sepasang armbands dan sepatu ninja berwarna hitam dia pakai dan satu lagi, yaitu Hitai Ate Konoha yang baru minggu lalu ia dapatkan kini terikat di kepalanya

Saat Naruto ingin pergi dari rumah itu tiba-tiba bajunya ditarik, "mau kemana pago-pagi begini Naruto-kun ?" tanya seorang anak seumurannya berambut Hitam raven yang tampak baru bangun tidur

"ah... kau Mikoto-chan, aku mau latihan dulu..." kata Naruto

"uh, latihan terus... apa tidak bosan"

"tentu tidak dong, lagipula aku juga ingin bertambah kuat agar bisa melindungi klan Uchiha dan orang-orang yang kusayangi dan ku anggap penting" kata Naruto

"apa aku termasuk orang penting itu ?" kata Mikoto pelan

Untuk sesaat tampak semburat muncul di pipi Mikoto dan Naruto

"tentu saja kau orang yang berharga Miko-chan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum yang sukses membuat Mikoto tambah memerah

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Miko-chan, bilang pada paman dan bibi kalau aku akan pulang agak larut... dan kau juga harus rajin belajar di akademi" kata Naruto sambil mengacak rambut Mikoto pelan

Entah kenapa saat Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambut Mikoto tampak ada rasa aneh di perutnya, seperti rasa senang dan hangat

Sesaat setelah Naruto terdampar di masa depan dia ditemukan oleh ayah dan ibunya Mikoto dan menyadari jika Naruto mempunyai ciri-ciri seorang Uchiha kemudian mengangkatnya menjadi anaknya, tapi saat Naruto berumur 5 tahun dia menyadari bahwa mereka bukanlah orang tua kandung Naruto

Naruto pun kini masih tinggal di rumah milik orang tua Mikoto karena mereka sendiri yang meminta Naruto walau dia sendiri bukan anak kandung mereka tapi orang tua Mikoto sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri

.

Kini Naruto sedang duduk diatas sebuah patung yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Madara, dan dia berada di Lembah Kematian

Tampak dia memegang kalung di lehernya dan menatap sendu langit di atasnya

'Tou-san... Kaa-san... apa kalian sedang melihat Naru dari atas sana' dan setetes air mata menetes dan jatuh tepat di mata patung Madara Uchiha, dan terus meluncur kebawah meninggalkan jejak yang seolah patung itulah yang menangis walau tetesannya kecil

.

.

.

To be Continued...

A/N : ahh... Ryu lagi bunek, nggak bisa mikir jadi buat story baru lagi, ya udah nikmatin aja dulu ya Minna-san, ku harap Minna-san suka fic. Kali ini... ja Matta ne...


End file.
